Everything Burns
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: Booth realises that he has seen Brennan before they became partners, could this realisation bring Angela favourite non couple together at last! A bit of fluff I hope you enjoy, review if you do :p


**Everything Burns**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Anastasia, Everything Burns**

_This song always makes me think of a teenage Brennan. I wondered how I could turn it into a fanfic, this is the result, hope you enjoy!_

14 years ago

Booth often walked though the park at night; he liked the silence and absence of others. It felt like he was the only person in the world at that moment in a beautiful place, with no wrong in the world whatsoever. He planned to become an army ranger to try and stop some of the evil from spreading, that way other people could feel like he did at this moment; content, safe, at peace. His mind wondered, only to have the silence interrupted by the strumming of a guitar, and then he heard her sing.

_She sits in her corner _

_Singing herself to sleep_

_Wrapped in all of the promises_

_That no on seemed to keep_

_She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away_

_Just diaries of empty pages, feelings gone astray_

_But she will sing_

Intrigued he followed the sound. He found her; he kept his distance and stood behind a bush, watching her intently. From her clothes he guessed she was a foster kid. All her clothes were faded and worn; she blended into the darkness dressed in various tones of grey and black. Her auburn hair was fairly long and hung around her face; she had fair skin that gleamed in the moonlight, highlighting the delicate features of her beautiful face. Her eyes, were like a picture, they had a thousand word to describe them; they were so bright but were clouded with sadness and hurt. Booth caught in her trance listened to his midnight marvel.

_Till everything burns, while everyone screams_

_Burning their lies, burning my dreams_

_All of this hate, and all of his pain _

_I'll burn it all down, as my anger rains, till everything burns_

_Walking through life unnoticed, knowing that no one cares_

_Too consumed in their masquerade, no one sees her there_

_And still she sings_

_Till everything burns, while everyone screams_

_Burning their lies, burning my dreams_

_All of this hate, and all of his pain _

_I'll burn it all down, as my anger rains, till everything burns_

_Till everything burns_

_Watching it all fade away_

_Till everything burns, while everyone screams_

_Burning their lies, burning my dreams_

_All of this hate, and all of his pain _

_I'll burn it all down, as my anger rains, till everything burns_

_Till everything burns_

_Watching it all fade away_

His heart broke as she sang, her voice filled with overwhelming emotions, he drowned in her sadness. He listened to the lyrics and a tear ran down his cheek, she truly is alone. Before he could compose himself and approach her, she checked her watch and ran out of the park, with the guitar on her back. Booth wished he could have talked to her, tried to help her, no one should be alone.

Present day

Booth entered the Jeffersonian, he had a feeling his workaholic partner would still be here. He checked his watch 8:23pm, he was still baffled at the hours this woman work and combined with her 'vacations' he wondered she wasn't exhausted or insane. He approached her office when he heard music, he wondered who else could possibly be at the Jeffersonian at this hour, could it be Bones. No, she didn't listen to music when she worked as it hindered productivity. The lab was dark except for the light emanating from her office, he listened.

_Till everything burns, while everyone screams_

_Burning their lies, burning my dreams_

_All of this hate, and all of his pain _

_I'll burn it all down, as my anger rains, till everything burns_

_Till everything burns_

_Watching it all fade away_

Then it dawned on him, she's the girl from the park. The memories and emotions of that night flooded back to him. He thanked God that he had been given the chance to help her, just as he wanted fourteen years ago. He walked to her door; she was sat on her sofa staring at the guitar in deep thought, knocking on the frame gently. She looked up and he saw the eyes of the scared, lonely teenager looking back at him. She gave him a forced half smile and her eyes followed him as he sat next to her.

"I didn't know you played"

"My Dad taught me and Russ, its part of the reason I love music so much." She paused and looked him in the eye "After they disappeared, playing made it feel they were still with me and I hadn't been abandoned, it melted away the loneliness."

"So why are you playing tonight, your not alone anymore Temperance" He put his arm around he shoulders "You've got me and I'm not going anywhere, ever"

She snuggled into his embrace, loving the comfort it offered. "I know; the song I was just singing. I wrote it when I was in the system and it helped me get through the tough times. It gave me a way of expressing myself, when no one else cared, it kept me sane"

He decided to tell her that he had heard her sing before, maybe then she would tell him more about her past "I've heard that song before"

She looked at him, he face filled with confusion, she looked do adorable.

"What? How? When?"

"About fourteen years ago, I was walking through a park around midnight. I saw this girl which must have been you, singing the song you just played on a bench"

"Why didn't you speak to me?" she didn't understand or see how the Booth she knew would see a hurting person and leave, it just wasn't him, he had to try and fix things.

"I was about to, but when I was going to, you got up and ran away" he could tell that she was thinking back, trying to figure out a reason for this behaviour.

"The foster parents I was living with, they had a kid who worked till about half twelve, so when they picked him up they checked up on me. They were a nice family, I stayed there for about 10 weeks" she snuggled into his chest and started to draw circles on his chest as he smoothed her hair. "I had a pretty rough time at that school and that's why they moved me to another family"

"So why were you singing that song tonight, if you only sing it when your lonely?"

"I always liked it, even though when I sing it I feel completely exposed emotionally, I like the feel of it. So I sing it often just to remind me how far I've come" she turned to look at him "And a big part of that is, thanks to you, you know my past, my parents past and you're still here. I have a feeling I'd still be that lonely teenager if it wasn't for you, and I thank you for that, you've always been there for me" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Temperance. In some ways you've saved me too" he kissed her on the top of the head. Brennan lifted her head, they gazed longingly into each others eyes, their lips met in a tender kiss full of promise. Brennan broke the kiss and nestled her head into Booth's chest, they lay in silence, enjoying the comfort and love they found in each other, until sleep consumed them both.

The next morning

Hodgins walked into Dr Brennan's office to give her a report, only to see the 'partners' snuggled up on the sofa together. He ran as fast as he could to get Angela. They returned to the sleeping couple, Angela could barely tame her squeals, and settled for an ear to ear grin and jumping around like a kid at Christmas. Hodgins smiled not only did Zach owe him $50 but he was going to get rewarded tonight.

_So I hope you enjoyed this little one shot, if you did please let me know, it was either this fluff or Brennan singing on the street_

_Infinite Possibilities :)_


End file.
